


They r gay

by piss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piss/pseuds/piss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoops I did it a gain</p>
            </blockquote>





	They r gay

**Author's Note:**

> 'You're going to hell' you whisper to me  
> I close my eyes and smile 'I'm already there'

They were stuck on another arid planet and the air conditioning was broken. Why did this always happen to them? Even Luke, who grew up on Tatooine, had a hard time adjusting. He was currently clad in a pair of yellow shorts and a loose top tank plastering himself against every wall and floor in the near vicinity hoping for a touch of relief. His favorite smuggler didn't fare any better, wiping madly at his forehead with a rag and mouthing curses under his breath. His white shirt was so dampened with sweat it was practically see-through. Luke didn't know how much more of display before him or the heat he could endure. 

"You can fix it, right?" Luke asked breathless.

"I can fix anything, kid. I need to get into the vent on the south wing and reach the compressor. The problem is that I can't fit...but you can." Luke didn't like the look Han was giving him. "That's it. I'll give you a lift and tell you what to do. You're smaller than me so you won't have any problems." Well this was a bad idea. 

"Leia is way smaller than me. We should wait for her." The shorter man said, praying to the Force he could talk his way out of this.

"Princess will have my head if I don't fix this until Chewey and her get back. Besides it's gonna be easy, even you can't fuck it up. Take out the compressor, switch it with a new one and bam we're going to be out of the pits of hell. Everyone's happy and I'll still be alive."

Fuck, Han was right. Leia made herself very clear when she left for the commercial district. Besides not getting charred flesh from the merciless heat the suns radiated was a nice thought. Luke could do this, he just needed to concentrate on the task.

"Yeah, alright. I'll try."

"That's the spirit kid!"

The compressor was much bigger than Luke imagined and he started doubting he'd be able to switch it. "Put the compressor in the vent then just crawl until you see a bunch of things connected by wires. I'll tell you what to do when you get there." Han said before crouching down and extending his arms backwards.

"Wouldn't it be better if you'd just lift me... you know."

"That things heavy, kid. You break it, we're doomed. So get on my back and shut up."

Luke grabbed the compressor and carefully stepped over Han's shoulders, his hands brushing his ankle and startling him. Oh Force he couldn't do this. Before he had time to voice out his concerns he was lifted in the air and Han's hands moved to grab his thighs. The sensation sent an electrical jolt through his body and made his breath quicken. Luke closed his eyes trying to concentrate. He brang his arms up almost placing the compressor inside the vent when the hands securing him in place slipped. He gasped.

"Stop moving!"

"Not my fault we're currently in a damn sauna!"

Luke tried again taking a few deep breaths and after a few attempts the compressor was safely placed inside. Now all he had to do is climb up over Han. He tried moving his right leg but the movement changed the hand's position, making it slide over the vast expanse of skin and to his outer thigh. He cried out and Han scrambled to adjust his hands, fearing Luke would fall. The heat along with the the touch made Luke's mouth open in another cry.

"Hey kid! You alright?"

"Han. Han, you need to put me down."

"Haven't you heard what Leia said? C'mon you can do it! Here let me-" 

"Ahhh, Fuck!"

Han was starting to get a little worried. Has Luke been injured when they fled Vader's troops? He didn't see any bandages but then again Luke has never been one to make a big deal out of them. Han's head dropped back trying to see the younger man's face and that's when he felt it. A prominent bulge right at the back of his head.

"Oh.…ohhhh."

Luke's face was scrunched up, eyes closed, breathing fast and hands griping tightly the edges of the vent. Han gave a tentative squeeze and Luke bit his lip hard refraining from making any noises. Han never imagined this expression on the blond's face but at this moment he thought it suited him quite well. His hand began stroking his right thigh, watching his face for more signs.

"Han, please."

"Please what?" He turned his head to the left slowly plastering kisses onto whatever spot he could reach. 'Let it out, Luke." Upon hearing the grouchy voice saying his name Luke couldn't hold it in anymore. A long moan echoed around the empty wing and his hips started jutting forward.

"That's it, good boy." Han Solo was going to be the death of him. The heat from his now open mouthed kisses was one he welcomed, desired, craved with every fibre of his being. "My inner thigh, yeah right there. Fuck Han." 

"You should hear yourself now. You're putting on quite the show." Han's hand started stroking Luke's outer thighs while his mouth continued sucking and nipping at his inner side. On a particular hard nip Luke's hips jutted forward and the cock pressing into his hair made Han want to bury his mouth into those tight shorts and ravish it through the coarse material. Yet he couldn't stand the thought of switching positions and breaking the skin on skin contact.

"Stop moving your hips. I want you to come only by my mouth."

"I'm close, Force, more." Luke moaned, having difficulty accentuating his words. Every moan the young man produced made Han's cock twitch, leaking precum and soiling his boxers. Luke's voice was beyond angelic, even better than the famous Hrysthok's voices that could make any being feel like they ascended to heaven. Han needed to hear more. His mouth moved with fervor and his hands started squeezing the muscled thighs. He was awarded copiously. The loud screams of his name over and over again as Luke rode out his orgasm made his knees buckle and soon he was seeing white, his own orgasm following.

The unbidden pleasure left him tired and he collapsed on the floor. Both men a tangle of limbs. "Kid, you should've told me."


End file.
